ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Brooke Timer
| birthplace = Columbus, Ohio, United States | occupation = Actress | spouse = Jesse G. James (1999-present) | yearsactive = 1985 - Present }} Barbara Lynn Timer (born July 10, 1968) is an Academy-Award nominated actress. She became famous of the role in the 1990s with Pretty Woman. And she is also famous for her role of Dr. Catwoman into the [[Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)|Jane Hoop Elementary film series]]. Early Life Barbara Lynn Timer was born on July 10, 1968 in Columbus, Ohio, United States, she is the daughter to Diane Petterson. Her mother married with Tony Timer on June 16, 1967, a year before their daughter Barbara Timer was born. Timer is also a daughter to her father Tony. Timer's older brother Joe Timer (born on June 4, 1965) is a Auto racing driver. Her younger sister Lisa (born January 11, 1970) lived in Cleveland, Ohio after when her sister gradulated high school and attending college for for art class. Timer attends to a city school in 1974. In high school, she became a cheerleader. In 1986, she gradulated high school and attend college for acting when moving to Cleveland for acting class, where her sister lived. Three years later, she than went Hollywood and to begin acting. Career ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' (2000 - 2011) Timer has been asked to do a audition for the role of Dr. Catwoman, a main villain, whom has won it, leads her to begin her acting career, in which she does not know how to become an actress. Timer begins starring in the franchise in ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' which became a huge hit at the box office grossing nearly $80 million in its opening weekend, which sets a new record previous. It than became the 2nd highest-grossing film of all-time grossing $928 million worldwide just behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic]. Currently, Hoop is the 13th of all-time while Titanic is the 2nd behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar]. Brown has won several awards including Kids Choice Award for Best Movie Actor, while the film has also won for Best Movie, but was nominated at the MTV Movie Awards for Best Actor. It earned 79% from Rotten Tomatoes. Timer reprised her role as Catwoman into the sequel ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', earning 83% from Rotten Tomatoes and opened one year after the first film to ever bigger than the first film with nearly $90 million, but quickly ended up being lower than its predecessor grossing $859 million worldwide, which is in the top 30 for highest-grossing film of all-time. It was also the 3rd highest-grossing film worldwide behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] ($974 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring] ($870 million). Two years later, Timer returns as the role of Rebecca for the third installment ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' opening almost $100 million in its opening weekend, which is far better than its predecessors but it quickly became lower than un expecting. It has made $790 million worldwide, ranking 3rd for a film released in 2003 behind [http://en.wikpedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_King The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the King] ($1.119 billion) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo] ($867 million). Timer returns to the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise with the fourth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' in 2005 opening with $104 million and up to at total of $891 million, outgoing both second and third film. Timer returns again to the next Jane Hoop Elementary film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. The film opened to $154 million in five days and up to $302 million domestically, and $962 million worldwide. The actor was nominted for Best Actor at the Kids Choice Awards in 2008, but lost as well as the film for Best Movie. She than came back in Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, which opened on July 8, 2009. She begin filming of the next final two films were Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 on November 12, 2010, and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 on July 8, 2011. Filming for both parts took a year to finish finally ending on December 2010 which ends eleven years of filming the franchise. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 as the best review film in the series including Rotten Tomatoes with 95% as well as opening as bigger than its predcessors at the box office. With a record $92 million on it's opening day, the biggest opening day of all-time, it broke a opening weekend record of nearly $170 million. Personal life On July 14, 1999, four days after Timer's birthday, Timer married Jesse G. James, and raised two kids Johnny in the same year in September and Rachel on April 2000. Filmography References External links Category:1968 births Category:American film actors Category:People from Colombus, Ohio Category:American female models